


Dynamaxed

by midnightvoid35



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crushing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore, no dragon gym leaders where harmed in the making of this story, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightvoid35/pseuds/midnightvoid35
Summary: Raihan decides to take Leon to train in the wild area before the championship cup starts. Little did he know that his day was just about to get wild
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Dynamaxed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,Hi! Finally got off my lazy butt and made an account here to share my stories. I've seen some here about macro Raihan but hardly any of Macro/Pred Leon so i thought i'd fix that! (i prefer macro/pred Leon over Raihan since he's kinda overrated now as a pred and macro).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! Feed back is very appreciated!

It was a bright day in The wild area near Hammerlocke. Raihan brought Leon along with him to camp and train their pokemon since the championship cup will start soon.Raihan let his flygon rest before letting the rest of his pokemon out.Leon does the same, letting his pokemon roam free around the area. Charizard mainly stayed behind not wanting to leave Leon’s side.

“So, want to try and go into some dens?It could help boost up the exp points of our pokemon.”Raihan says as he gets up to stretch.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Leon responded and he followed Raihan to one of the dens and both young men jumped in. The first den they just entered was a meowth one it was easy to take down since it wasn’t at a high level.

“Charizard! Use flamethrower!” Leon commanded and charizard let out flames knocking down the Meowth. Neither had a desire to capture it so they just let it go.Leon feels a sharp buzz coming from his dynamax band. Raihan noticed it and when they got out of the den, he asked Leon about it.

  
  


“Dude your band...is it malfunctioning?” Raihan asks while looking at it. Leon also takes a glance at it,and sees the lens glow red then after a few seconds the red disappears and the lens is back to normal.

“huh.I guess it’s malfunctioning or something?” Leon says as he inspects it closer.He taps the lens with his finger a small bolt goes through his body.He jolts as he feels it,Raihan looks at his friend with concern. “Are you okay Leon?” 

Leon nods. “I’m fine Raihan. Let’s do a few more raids then get to cooking since I'm kinda getting hungry and so is the charizard.”Raihan narrows his eyes at him but then shrugs and leads Leon to another den. Each den they went to had the same outcome as the first one, Leon’s dynamax band glitching and the lens glowing red.

After jumping out of the last den both go over to get out the cooking supplies. Charizard looks worried seeing Leon’s eye twitch. He felt a small pain in his stomach area but shrugged it off. He sees a den they cleared nearby and oddly it’s glowing? Didn’t they just beat it already? Leon walked to it and curiously stuck his hand out and the dynamax energy from the den got sucked into his dynamax band.

“Leon, you think you could help me with-” Raihan stopped and saw Leon walking back to him, his dynamax band glowing red. “Uh...you sure you okay mate?”

Leon gives him a nod and a nervous smile.”Y-yeah i’m fine i feel grea-”

Leon didn’t finish his sentence when he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He looked over it,and to his surprise the dynamax energy flowed out and into his body, engulfing it in a red bright light.Raihan could only watch in shock as his friend began to slowly change in size. Rahan saw as Leon began to grow, getting bigger. First he was taller than raihan by a few inches then continued to grow. Raihan’s mouth hung open as Leon got bigger and bigger the dynamax band sprouted sparks.

At last, Leon finally stopped growing,Raihan never taking his eyes off him. Leon must have been at least 100ft tall by now even bigger than a g maxed charizard. Leon saw how everything around him got smaller and smaller and how shocked Raihan was..he was glad he finally stopped growing.His charizard also was shocked that now his trainer was giant sized...how was it possible for a human to grow that big?!!

  
  


Leon kept his eyes on his companions and looked down at them. They were so...small…

He crouches down to get somewhat of a better view of them.Raihan backs up a bit not used to having to look up to see someone. Leon’s cape acts like a shade for them from the sun, then again it wasn’t that hot out.

  
  


“...uh…”Raihan managed to say. He was shaking a bit, to tell the truth he was scared. Charizard however nudged Leon’s fingers wanting to be pet. Leon looks over to the now tiny pokemon and gives it a gentle pet with a finger. He smiles hearing the pokemon purr then it curls up and falls asleep..Leon then looks over at Raihan who is still looking up at him. Leon then stands up at full height again,his snapback casting a shadow over his eyes. Raihan gulps a bit not sure what Leon is going to do.

  
  


Leon looks down at Raihan who is so tiny he can barely make out what expression is on his face.He smirked, a devious thought developed in his head. Since his rival is not so small, he should surely not let an opportunity like this slip by.It’d be a shame to let something like this go to waste.Leon then shifted his foot,raising it above Raihan.

  
  


“Say Raihan...why don’t we continue training?” he said his voice boomed, Raihan covered his ears.Raihan then looked up and saw Leon’s foot looming over him and had no chance to react as he fell to his back, the giant’s shoe sole on top of him. Leon made sure to not apply much pressure on Raihan; he didn’t want to kill him. Raihan grunted, feeling crushed underneath and not being able to move. Leon rolled the sole all over Raihan’s body, then twisting it, giving Raihan a face full of it.

“Gah!! Leon Stop it!” Raihan managed to yell out. Leon could barely hear Raihan’s protests and then lifted his foot off.Raihan sat up thankful the giant foot was finally off him. Leon then gets on his knees and then turns around moving his cape showing his backside to Raihan. Raiahn gets a full view of Leon’s ass and feels heat rise to his face.Leon looks over his shoulder and gives him a smirk then turns his head forward again.

Raihan didn’t know what was coming but in a flash he came face to face with white fabric and a big weight on top of him. Did Leon just...sat on him?!Leon grinned a bit, feeling Raihan squirming underneath him, pressed in the middle of Leon’s ass. Leon didn’t sit fully on him, he didn’t want to hurt his rival.Leon smothered him under his ass, moving his hips a bit and then lifted his butt off the tiny man.Raihan was glad that was over and Leon stood up once more looking down at his tiny rival.

“So how was it?” Leon asked him. Raihan’s face was red from embarrassment and also because his rival had smothered him with his ass. He admits to staring at it a few times before.Leon feels a soft gurgle from his stomach and places a hand on it.He looks down at Raihan and then leans forward hand reaching out for the tiny gym leader. Raihan saw this and turned to run to only feel giant fingers wrap around him and lift him off the ground.

Raihan soon was face to face with Leon. Leon looked at him, his golden eyes staring into Raihan’s teal ones.Leon then brought him up closer to his lips and they parted his tongue slipping out and licked Raihan. Raihan jumped at suddenly feeling the wet muscle on his face and torso, Leon then pulled him away from his lips.

“Hm...not bad” Leon said to himself Raihan shivered a bit. Leon then grabbed Raihan by the hood of his jacket and lifted him off his palm.Raihan then saw what Leon was going to do, and began to panic. 

“Leon dont’! Don’t eat me! If you swallow me, you will kill me!!”

“Relax Raihan. I don’t plan on making you my permanent meal.” Leon said “ Time for you to have a champion time in my stomach!”.He then opened his mouth wide enough for his prey. Raihan was now looking down at Leon’s maw,white teeth and saliva strands.Raihan began to squirm in hope of escaping but Leon’s grip was too strong”Hope you have a nice trip!”. 

His feet landed in first Leon’s soft lips closed around his calves.Leon then opened his lips again and pushed Raihan further in with his finger.Raihan wiggled a bit and could feel Leon’s lips on his neck and then Leon pushed him in once more and he was now fully in Leon’s mouth. Leon moaned a bit feeling Raihan squirm in his mouth. He swished the man around, coating him in his saliva and then shifted him around so Raihan’s head was now facing his throat.

Leon then tilted his head back and placed two fingers on his throat and swallowed.Raihan screamed but it was muffled by Leon’s throat muscles pushing him down.Leon could feel Raihan’s form in his throat going down towards his stomach. Leon then licked his lips and patted his stomach and then sat down resting his back on a large hill.

“Aah…”Leon said as he could feel Raihan move around inside him. 

Raihan could not believe this was happening. He tried his best to fight against Leon’s tongue and made a last ditch attempt by trying to grab one of Leon’s canines but failed since they were so slippery.The tongue shifted his position, now his head was facing the back of Leon’s mouth.He felt when Leon tilted his head back and screamed. He went headfirst down Leon’s throat, the muscles pulling him down towards the stomach.

Raihan landed in Leon’s stomach splashing into the liquid headfirst. Raihan squirmed and kicked at the walls of the stomach only for them to squeeze him. He sure hopes Leon meant not making him his meal. Still Raihan’s body acted and began to fight back.

  
  


Leon could feel Raihan’s movement and then sighed.”Ah he’s a fighter all right…”He then turned his head and noticed that his charizard was still there,waking up from his nap. The pokemon flew close by to Leon, landing on his knee. He gave a soft growl as to ask where Raihan was.

“Oh...he’s around.”Leon said and Charizard didn’t need to guess twice where Raihan was.He growled at Leon concerned. “Don’t worry,Charizard. I’m just keeping him in there for a bit.I will let him out before I shrink back to normal.

Leon could feel Raihan’s movement in his stomach, his hand rubbing it.He had a smile on his lips and leaned back hoping once he gets Raihan out he forgives him. For now the champion pulls his cap over his face and closes his eyes not falling asleep but hand still on his stomach feeling his rival move around.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
